Chapter formully know as two
by Shinka-chan
Summary: same as chapter 1


-"...And that concludes today's meeting."- said Gaara, at the council meeting

The rest of the council start to get up and leaving

-"Baki, me and Gaara are going to "Kuruso´s" have a drink. Wanna come?"- asked Kankuro to Baki. Baki agreed.

The idea of Gaara socializing with anyone 4 years ago was a dream. But since he meet Uzumaki Naruto, he had change. He tried to be friendlier, and start to trying create bonds with the ones around him. His siblings notice that, and, without he noticing, they were proud of him. Since the Shukaku was taken from him, he felt the pain, the reason of his mother die, and the reason his dad, uncle and the Suna villagers hate him, the weight on his shoulders had disappear. Now he had change. Now he was a totally different person.

Has Baki, Kankuro and Gaara walk for "Kurusu´s", a tavern near the Kazekage´s building, two of the council member were talking from a rumour they heard.

-"Hey, Kitena, wanna go eat something?"- said Tuike

-"Sure."- said Kitena

-"Hey, do you heard about the rumour in the village?"-said the first, in a very low voice, almost in a whisper

-"No, what is it?"- said the second, intrigued

-"I'll tell you, but you have to promise you tell this to no one, okay"

-"Okay, I promise"

-"Okay, I heard yesterday in the grocery two guys who work at the cemetery, talking about a like Satan group, "Kuchika", that they think found a way to, guess what?"

-"What, men, spit up, you are making me deadly curios!"

-"Well, the workers at the graveyard said that the group thinks they fined a way to resuscitate the dead!"

-"No, you're kidding me, right?"

-"No, I'm telling you! And I think is possible. You know the jutsu that Elder Chyo used on Kazekage-sama after he's being kidnapped?"

-"Yes"

-"Well the jutso transfer the chacka of body A to body B. But, if the chacka its transfer from body A _and_ body C to body B, the amount of chacka its divided at half, and body A and body C get weak or passes out, but they don't die. It's simple. Elder Chyo had given almost 75 % of her chacka, when the Leaf shinobi offer his chacka, and because of the age, too..."

-"Wow..."

-"Don't forget! Don't tell anyone!"

-"...and than she has like "Ohimthegreatestpupetterintheworldcauseimbangingoneofthecouncilmembers" when PAM, I throw Karasu at her!"- said Kankuro

-"Wow"-said Baki

-"Yeah, that's for leaving me, biatch! What do you think Gaara?"

-"I think you drank too much"- said the read-headed, getting the drink away from Kankuro. In that moment it came Temari

-"Hey guys, how was today's meeting?"-asked Temari, pulling a chair from under the table.

-"Same as usual."- said Gaara –"And you?"

-"You know, preparing the Chunnin exams, meetings with the Hokage-sama..." – said Temari

-"I think is getting late, we have a thing to do tomorrow early, we should get going"- said Baki, looking at the tavern clock, who point 1 a.m.

-"I agreed, we end the meeting late because the case of the abandoned houses we have to fix, we really should get going"- agreed Gaara

-"C'mon! He just got here!"- said Kankuro

-"C'mon, Kankuro, lets go home."- said Gaara, pouting his arm around Kankuro´s shoulder.

-"Ew, I don't want to know how your house looks like. Thank God I teach Gaara how to do the cleaning, cause you wouldn't do anything."- said Temari

-"That's *hic* not true..."- said Kankuro

-"And that's explains everything..."- said Temari, walking thru the tavern door

The sand siblings weren't the only ones wake up at that hour. At another point of the village, a group of about twenty men and women were having a secret meeting. All of then was wearing black capes with their faces covered.

-"Let's start the meeting!"- said one of then, with a necklace with a black triangle, who symbolize power, and made him the leader. Everyone had stop talking and start look at him.

-"Has everyone knows, the mission "Reviving the dead" is going to start tonight, has the New Moon was embrace us. Now let's start. Number 11 and Number 6, you're first."-said the leader

Both start walking thru the cemetery. They were holding hands, which made thing they're both related in some how, and start digging a grave.

Gaara start to search on his pocket for the key. After finding it, he opened the door from his and his brother house

-"Later sis!"- said Gaara, pushing Kankuro to inside the house

-"Later bro!"- said Temari, waving to Gaara

Gaara put Kankuro, who had fallen asleep in the way back home, on his bed, and then go to his own room. After changing his clothes, Gaara laid down on the bed, looking at the selling. Sleeping was new for him. During 16 years his never had sleep before, and now he only could sleep about 5 hours a night, but with time he is going to sleep more hours, now he's free frown the Shukaku. Thinking about this, Gaara would eventually fall asleep.

_~Next morning ~_

-"Kankuro! Hurry up, will get late for the meeting!"-said Gaara, looking at some of his paperwork

-"Ready"-said Kankuro, rushing from the stairs, with his mouth full of food and some books.

The brothers quickly closed the door and rushed to the Kazekage´s building.

A women, was walking in the cemetery. She was carrying a white rose, walking too the high part of the cemetery, destined to ninjas. When she walks thru the gate that separates the ninjas from the rest of the people, the women screamed. Four bodies and one coffin open. The women passed out, but a worker from the cemetery heard and quickly rushed in her help. Two of the bodies seems like passed out, and the other was laying in a stain of blood. The worker called the medical ninjas.

Last night, the "Kuchika" group was able to resuscitate three bodies, and, has their open the third coffin, one of the workers ad catch deem. They had no choice; they kill the worker and ran away.

As the two medical ninjas arrived, they quickly take the tree bodies, the worker and the women for the hospital. At the hospital, they took the first two bodies too a room and closed the room. Then they did a "confusing mind no jutso" and arranged a lie for the third body: the women had come too the cemetery and found the body from a men who was killed by grave tiffs. The worker heard the women scream and called them. After the women and the worker gone home, the two medical ninjas rushed into the room with the bodies. After all, they were just sleeping. They were a women, with light-brow hair, a man, also with gold hair, and another men, with dark-brow spiky hair.

-"This is definably Yondaime Kazekage-sama and his wife and brother-in-law"- said one of the medical ninjas.

-"Guess the rumours were true..."-said the other

-"Should we call Kazekage-sama?"

-"I don't know...I really don't know"

-"…but, if any village start a war against Suna, or Konoha start a war and call us too help, we don't have enough medical ninjas"- said one of the council members

-"Yes, but, if we support the creation of talented shinobi, we don't need to have more medical ninjas"-said another member

Gaara has tired of the same talk over and over again, but every meeting, the "medical ninjas vs normal shinobi" war had too be discuss. Kankuro was drawing a sketch from a new puppet he was building. The council was talking when suddenly someone nock at the door. It was one of the medical ninjas.

-"Kitena-sama? Can I have a word with you? It's an emergency"- said the medical ninja. Kitena was the chief of the medical ninjas. He walk too the door, with some whisper flying thru the air "Emergency?", "What's going on?".

As the lips from the medical ninja move, Kitena´s eyes were more open, and his face more pallid. Kitena whisper something too the medical nin, and he close the door, and Kitena start walking slowly for his seat. After a few seconds in silence, one of the council members shout:

-"What's the matter, men? You seam like you seen a ghost?"

-"Well… maybe I did…"-said Kitena

-"What's the matter, Kitena?"-said Gaara, with a concern look on his face

-"Well…there's a rumour going on the village…"-said Kitena, explaining to the rest of the council the rumour he had heard

-"Wow"-said the council

-"Rumour is just that, rumours. We can't believe everything we heard"-said Gaara, trying to reaming his calm

-"Yes…but… that group was able too resuscitate three bodies before the worker interrupt them…they're sleeping on a room being watched by two of my medical nin…" –said Kitena

After those words, the council had gone mad. There were members screaming and members who gone pallid.

-"Everyone, calm down! Kitena, this can't leave this room, or panic ill rule this village"-said Gaara, trying too hide his scared look-"Now, who are the bodies? If it here ninjas it's gonna be easier than if it is another person"

-"Well…"-said Kitena

-"So?"- said Gaara, impatient

-"Well…it's…its Yondame Kazekage-sama and his wife and brother-in-law"-said Kitena, looking down

Gaara freeze. The woman who died giving birth to him a nd the two men who tried to kill him, now alive. They never had the change to see the real him, the "now" him. Now he had the change to see the woman who died for him. For 4 years, the three sand siblings had create a big and tied bond, who made they the greatest and powerful team in all Wind country, but noon of his parents has there for see them create that bond. The Shukaku was now taken from Gaara, and the reason for killing his mother too. But, and if is mother don't forgive him? Gaara has happy and sad at the same time. Gaara sit down on his chair and look down.

Outside the building, the medical ninja had just tell Temari the news. She drop the phone has she sit down on the sofa, pallid.

-"Listen! This can't leave this room, or Suna will be ruled by caos! The meeting his over!"- said Kankuro, trying to breed

After all of them leave the room, Kankuro turn too Gaara, and he saw, not the great Kazekage-sama from Sunagakure, the second most powerful village from the five, but a little six year old Gaara, alone, sad, without knowing what too do, as the painful memories from his childhood come to his memory. A tear was running down from Gaara´s face.

-"Gaara…"-said Kankuro sitting too his brother side.

Temari quickly slam the door and rushed to the Kazekage´s office. She open the door from the meeting room, and she found Kankuro laid on the table.

-"Kankuro! I came here the fastest I could! How are you?"-said Temari, walking too Kankuro

-"I'm fine, but I'm hurried about Gaara…is on the roof right now"-said Kankuro

The two siblings climb to the roof and found Gaara looking at the sky.

-"Gaara…"-said Temari, hugging Gaara

-"…What if she hates me? What if she wants me dead just like dad and uncle Yashamaru…What if…"

-"Gaara, don't forget, whatever happens, me and Kankuro will always be here for you"- said Temari, cleaning a tear who runs down Gaara face. Gaara locked at her and smile. She was like the mother he never had, and he doesn't wanted to change that


End file.
